The Hogwarts Finale
by WriterStud
Summary: The gang's back in 7th year and Gryffindor's lookin for a new chaser. A stranger takes teh chaser place but who is she and why won't she reveal her identity?


~This is actually being posted by me, the BETA, who's probably really not very good at this, but, that's ok. Next chapter, WriterStud, the actual author of this story, should have a A/N. But he either was leaving it to me or didn't want one so I wrote one. I'll change that it you don't want this, by the way. So review, make Writerstud happy, and me. :)  
  
~Slytherin Girl~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. JK Rowling does and I am not taking credit.  
  
The New Teammates  
  
Harry and friend's seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had begun, and was well under way. The Quidditch season had not started yet, but the Gryffindor team was already deeply into the annual preseason training. Harry is now the captain of the Quidditch team and no one had replaced his being the youngest player record.  
  
It was time for another practice yet again. The Gryffindors were running four a week practices. The entire team was getting worn out, but they were getting in a lot of good practices and workouts.  
  
'Harry, we have to find our third chaser! We cannot start the season without one, and you know it,' shouts the skinny little third year. His name is Freddie First and he is the new keeper. Enough about him. We had a full and decent team, except for one thing. We were missing a third chaser.  
  
Just as Freddie was informing me yet again of the need, a black hooded figure rode a Nimbus 2001 onto the pitch, stole the Quaffle, and scored on Freddie seven times in a row! Freddie was an excellent keeper, but if this mysterious person could score so easily, they must be fantastic!  
  
As the cloaked figure flew off the field, I sped after them on my trusty Firebolt. With the Firebolt traveling at the speed of sound, I caught up to the figure in no time. We had a little chat, and they agreed to join the team. They told me that they would reveal themselves at the start of the next practice.  
  
I couldn't wait for the next practice to begin, but I had to. I even had to wait through a terrible ordeal during double potions. Well, not that terrible. I was sitting at our usual table in the back of Snape's dungeon with Ron and Hermione.  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione did something unthinkable! She waved to Draco Malfoy! Our sworn enemy! How could she betray us like that?  
  
'What are you doing Hermione? That's Draco! You know, the guy that calls you a filthy Mudblood!' I tell her in disbelief.  
  
'He's okay now. He told me that he was so mean to us because he didn't have anybody that was as close as we were. Therefore, I invited him to become our friend. Who knows Harry, he might be useful or even fun to have around," she tells me as if we should be in love with him in the next few seconds.  
  
'Okay, but I still don't agree with letting Malfoy run with us,' I tell her while furrowing my brow.  
  
As Hermione and I are still arguing slightly over the matter of letting Malfoy join us, we see a shadow come over us. It was Snape.  
  
'Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, would you like to show us how well your sleeping solution works?' he asks us while sneering.  
  
'Of course we would,' Hermione says in her it-will-work tone.  
  
'Then let's give it a whirl,' he says as he dips a small spoon into the bubbling solution. 'Mr. Longbottom, come here for a moment.'  
  
We all watched as Neville, still scared to death of Snape, sauntered over looking like he might die. We all tensed up as we saw Snape put the spoon in Neville's mouth. It got even worse when we saw all of Neville's muscles seize up. Then, without warning, he fell flat on the ground with a thunderous thud! All the Gryffindors cheered as Snape went about looking for the antidote.  
  
After a few more minutes, the bell signaling the end of class rang, and we all started packing up and filing out of the room.  
  
'Five points from Gryffindor by the way,' Snape said at our receding backs.  
  
'What for?' I ask him incredulously. 'We didn't even do anything.' I point out.  
  
'Excessive noise,' he answers.  
  
As we walk down the staircase with the trick step, we all walk along evenly and jump over it before it will let us sink our feet deep into it.  
  
'Hey Potter, Granger, Weasley, wait for me!' we hear a voice shout from the top of the stairs.  
  
'It's Malfoy,' Ron says obviously still remembering having to put up with him throughout the last few years. 'And he wants us to wait for him,' Ron says and then croaks with laughter. 'Cold day in hell.'  
  
'Ron! Don't say stuff like that!' Hermione says wondering why we can't all just get along.  
  
'Maybe because he's a heartless git,' I put in as an answer.  
  
We decided to wait for him. When we did he caught up and asked Hermione if she would like to watch the Gryffindor team practice that night. She told him that she wouldn't be there.  
  
'Why not Hermione?' I ask her wondering why she would want to miss a practice.  
  
'I just won't be there to watch it, okay?'  
  
'Yeah I guess,' I slowly answer.  
  
'You can't leave me alone there with Malfoy!' Ron shouts as Malfoy runs off in front of us obviously hungry.  
  
'He just wants to be our friend Ron!' Hermione shouts back defiantly, turning red in the face.  
  
'Oh no! Not another famous Ron/Hermione fight!' I think to myself.  
  
'Well, maybe I don't want to be his friend.' Ron says as we open the doors leading to the Great Hall. Wow! Hermione actually let Ron have the last word before I had to get in the middle of the quarrel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After eating a hearty dinner, and giving it time to settle, it was time for yet another practice. The practice where the new player would introduce themselves!  
  
As we all started gathering with our various brooms, but identical scarlet robes, we saw the new player zoom out from around the stands in a freshly washed scarlet robe.  
  
'And here she is now!' I tell the rest of the Gryffindors with a stupid looking grin on my face.  
  
'So the new player is a girl?' asks Freddie looking quite embarrassed at being humiliated so badly the other night.  
  
'Yes, Freddie. She is a girl.' I tell him while trying not to act so pleased with my find.  
  
Watching intently, we saw the mysterious Quidditch prodigy lower her hood.  
  
'It can't be!' I shout with amazement!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! And I'll have the next chapter BETA'd soon. It's probably still not perfect but this is my first BETA job. 


End file.
